


Ai gaf yu nau

by hearteyedheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, Clexa, Clexa smut, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, commander princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyedheda/pseuds/hearteyedheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa requires Clarke to speak in Trigedasleng to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai gaf yu nau

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first published fanfic, I hope you enjoy :) you can find me on tumblr at commander-hearteyes

"Heda, Heda!" Clarke huffed out Lexa's title over and over as the commander roughly massaged the blonde's front inner wall. Clarke's eyes were squeezed shut but her mouth hung open, her breath coming in ragged, uneven gasps. Both of her hands clutched at Lexa's head and pulled it forward, further into her burning core.  
Though she'd never been physically intimate with anyone before her previous few times with Clarke, Lexa delivered such skill as a master. She stilled her soaking fingers and lightly circled Clarke's clit with her tongue until the girl whimpered above her, pleading for friction. "Heda, please, I need it," she begged, pushing her hips forward and pulling Lexa's head in even more.  
"Chit yu gaf, Clarke kom Skaikru?"  
Clarke's Trigedasleng was shaky at best, but this question was one she knew all too well. She attempted to bypass an answer by tugging on Lexa's hair and using her legs to pull her closer, but the commander didn't waver.  
"Clarke…chit yu gaf?" she enunciated each word with such clarity that it was simply a question stated as a command. With a sturdy neck against Clarke's insistent hands, she held her head back from Clarke's center and stared at the whimpering blonde, green eyes piercing from the black mask of war paint streaked across her face.  
Clarke steadied herself with a deep breath, sucking it in through a clenched jaw, eyes closed to clear her mind of Lexa's intense stare. "Heda…"  
"Yes, Clarke?"  
Hearing her name roll from the commander's tongue - the same tongue that was just tasting her moments ago - muddled her thoughts once more. "Heda, please-"  
Lexa bit into Clarke's inner thigh, stopping her midsentence. She latched on and pulled at the skin until a mark rushed its way to the surface. "In my language, Clarke," she growled as she moved up Clarke's thigh, repeating her actions to create duplicates of the mark. Clarke drowned in her thoughts and burned throughout her body. Lexa's mouth came dangerously close to where she needed it most, and was unable to think of the translation she needed. Lexa's teeth sunk into Clarke's other thigh, mirroring her previous actions, as she gently and slowly pulled her fingers from Clarke and pushed them back in. Clarke pushed her hips helplessly forward, praying for some sort of friction as she dug through her brain to find the correct words. "Heda, beja…ai gaf yu nau."  
The commander immediately returned her mouth to Clarke's dripping pussy, pressing her tongue into Clarke's clit and stroking it up and down, using her girlfriend's moans and curses as fuel for her compliance to the blonde's "harder" and "faster" commands. She curled her fingers upward again, dragging them along Clarke's wall with quick strokes and coaxing out short gushes of fluid from deep inside her.  
"Fuck, Lexa," Clarke gasped and rolled her hips to gain more pressure from Lexa's tongue on her bundle of nerves with each pull of the commander's fingers. Clarke felt copious amounts of liquid escape from her body, all pouring down her lover's hand and chin, with the exception of what she licked up. "Nou hod op, Heda!"  
Lexa picked up the pace and pushed her tongue harder onto Clarke's clit, rolling it with each stroke of her tongue. She reached her free hand around to the small of Clarke's back to pull her closer and steady her trembling body. With only a few more thrusts, the sky princess arched her back and cried out in pure ecstasy, her eyes clamping shut as she lost control of her senses. She seized around Lexa's fingers, contracting against them, pulling away, and pushing back again over and over.


End file.
